supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Germany national Ben and Toad's Contest team
The Germany national Ben and Toad's Contest team represent Germany in international Ben and Toad's Contest events. Germany is currently ranked number one in the BATC Rankings. They are so far the most successful team in the show's history. Germany has won the BATC title multiple times. Their first was in season 1, then season 2 and next season 3. Season 4 was the first season in which Germany did not win, after being penalized for a pit entry violation, which still remains one of the biggest shocks of the show; and therefore the title went to the ns. Germany failed to qualify for the Daytona 500 and the Brickyard 400, but the national team qualifies for the Indianapolis 500. Germany is considered an underdog in NASCAR, and a favorite to win any race in IndyCar. Members ;This is the current squad, as of BATC 5. Season 1 Germany made their debut this season. Croatia led Germany much of the season before one of the big shocks. Viktor Ahn won the trophy, over teammate Emmitt Smith and underdog Tomoka Takeuchi. In week 7, Gilles Marini and Apolo Anton Ohno, who are favorites to win the trophy, were surprisingly eliminated. In the first two weeks, huge upsets happened. Caroline Wozniacki upset Apolo Ohno in the first week's second round. The next upset came to Angel Di Maria over Pamela Anderson. On the green-white-checker before Drew Lachey was eliminated from DWTS, they called it "The Big One NASCAR at Talladega 2012. Now look at the 2007 Memphis Race. It had many cautions at 25, that's the debut of Dario in NASCAR and spent too much on the yellow... due to the fact Helio Castroneves is on DWTS.". Germany was scheduled to run the New York City Marathon. However it was called due to Hurricane Sandy that effected the season 15's eliminations of DWTS. Season 2 The first weeks until the Streets of St Pete were all wins for Germany over season opponent Croatia. In the Sao Paulo qualifying, Germany could not get out of their group and was upset by the unseeded Serbia. The Germans also won the 2013 Firestone 550 at Texas Motor Speedway, but the day later Hines Ward would compete at the Ironman 70.3 Kansas. In Milwaukee, the team was historically upset again by another unseeded, this time South Korea. As of the season finale, it was the national team's only win of 2013. In the second week, Germany failed to qualify for the Daytona 500 (beaten by by five points). In the finale, most of it's members of the national team did not show up for the Canadian Armwrestling Championships (unlike , and ). Season 3 This was the end of the 2014 FIFA World Cup qualifying for the world and other countries. Germany was not selected into the national teams participating at the 2013 New York City Marathon, but their opposition Croatia ended up being selected. Germany said they wanted to participate themselves at the Colombian motor karting event of the Carrera de Estrellas. Germany captain Gilles Marini confirmed it to Juan Pablo Montoya, who is also a member of the national team. The Germans finished 5th in the first race and won the second race. Following two draws with and in the practices, they got recovery to win the draw. Season 4 competed in an Ironman 70.3 the days during the race.]] Germany did not win the BATC Season 1 title for the first time, losing to the underdogs . Germany was upset in the finale week by a lot of unseeded nations after getting a drive-through penalty for pit entry violation. The 2014 FIFA World Cup was held in the season, running through the airdates in July. Germany also won the Detroit Belle Isle Race 2. Germany has won the pole four times: Detroit Race 1, Houston Race 2, Toronto Race 2 (called by standing start), and a crucial MAVTV 500. A week later, Germany entered their first Ironman, which was the Ironman 70.3 Boise, finishing an hour faster than Hines Ward at Kansas last Year. The Germans entered the Saturday night race as the defending Firestone 600 champion. After Caroline Wozniacki was confirmed to run the New York City Marathon, Germany chose Apolo Anton Ohno to run the Ironman. The German team finished second in the thrilling close-finish Indianapolis 500, coming close to their fourth 500 behind the second-ranked team from season 2. Many BATC fans (including the unseeded and ) chose Germany as the favorite to win the 2014 Indy 500. The Germans advanced to the fast nine after posing a speed faster than the other teams. The national team finished second once again in the IndyCar standings. Had Germany not get the penalty and Will Power finish 16th or lower, they should have won ahead of Will Power, who is also on the national team. Germany entered the qualifying format and surprisingly failed to qualify for the Daytona 500 for the second year in a row, this time losing to unseeded underdogs in the second round for the top 24. Germany tried to qualify for the Coca-Cola as a double duty for Kurt Busch, and said that next year either Juan Pablo Montoya or Will Power will try it. Germany qualified for it's first NASCAR race, the Quicken Loans 400 on June 15, 2014 (during the 2014 FIFA World Cup). Germany entered Juan Pablo Montoya for both the World Cup during the Michigan race and the Brickyard. Germany was expected to enter Fontana as the defending BATC champion. Then the major shock happened as the Germans got a drive-through penalty for a pit entry violation and ended up surprisingly beaten by the underdogs . Season 5 Germany got off to a good start in the first week's task for the 2014 Asian Games opening ceremony, winning for the first time since Milwaukee. In the Ironman World Championship, Germany finished with a time of 9:52:27, faster than Vitor Meira and Tony Kanaan in 2011, and Hines Ward of team Ukraine last year. Germany is suspected to participate at the New York City Marathon, cheering for Adriana Henao. Germany earlier selected Caroline Wozniacki as their runner, but the IndyCar eyes will be on those Germans in November. Even though they received a bye from the task, they will stop by their home country to drop off some of their stuff. With Veronica Boquete, Natalia Pablos and Sonia Bermudez all on the team, the Germans have excelled almost every round of the BATC elimination, expect for the final 2, which normally involves the top two ranked teams, Germany and Slovakia. Germany, who routed for Adriana Henao, finished the New York City Marathon time at 4:50:52, almost an hour faster than Croatia's Pamela Anderson last year. The day before, two unseeded nations, Poland and Venezuela, shocked the show's world after defeating 5-man Germany (which has all expect Sung). The next week after week 7 they are scheduled to take part in the annual BATC challenge in Kiev, joining , , , , , , and . The Germans are considered an underdog since this event is a NASCAR race. Season 6 Category:Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Ben and Toad's Contest season 1 contestants Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Season 15 Stars Category:Teams Category:National sports teams of Germany